I'm not that Girl
by CordeliaHalliwell
Summary: It started with a night Hermione would never forget... HG/CD


Title: I'm not that Girl

Author: CordeliaHalliwell

A.N: I was inspired Shrugs

Summary: It started with a night Hermione would never forget…

* * *

He smiled as he watched Cho walk away, towards the Ravenclaw common room. His grin brightened further as she turned to wave at him, he waved back and watched as she rounded a corner out of sight. His smile softened and he turned to head to the Hufflepuff common rooms. He ached but it was different from the aches that came with Quidditch or the first task, this was an ache that came with non-stop frivolity and dancing. He passed right by the grand staircase and was about to descend into the lower levels of the school when he heard it. Soft sobs coming from the stairs he had just passed. He paused and debated with himself, he was dead tired but he was also a prefect, he wanted nothing more than to fall into bed and sleep for a week but in the end his Hufflepuff instincts won out. He spun and started back towards the stairs. He immediately located the source of the crying. A girl, if the dress was any indication, curled with her head buried in her knees. His heart clenched at the utterly heartbroken sobs that came from the girl. She tensed and then her head snapped up, sensing his presence.

"Granger?" He was stunned, who had hurt Harry's best friend? She quickly swiped at her eyes and stood. He stepped closer and reached towards her, "Are you ok?" He winced a second later.

Her shoulders squared as she snapped at him, "Do I look ok?!"

Mildly he stated the obvious, "You look like you've been crying."

She shook her head and her shoulders slumped again, "I apologize Cedric, I shouldn't have snapped at you it has just been a… bad night."

"It's alright…" He smiled at her and then a moment later his face morphed with a look of barely contained rage. He snarled, "Did Krum try something?! That bastard, I'll kill him," He was so angry he missed her surprised look as he continued, "Better yet I'll tell Harry and we'll both kill him, yeah…"

"Cedric!" He trailed off as she shouted to get his attention.

"What!" He shouted back.

He was surprised to see a gentle smile on her face, "Viktor didn't do anything. It was Ron who upset me."

He cocked his head, "Weasley?"

Her smile vanished and she nodded, "Yes, he was a right foul git tonight."

He shook his head in understanding; He pointed up the stairs and asked, "Shall I walk you to your common room? I'd hate for Filch to take points." She looked as if she had never seen him before as she nodded. They turned and started the long trek up the stairs, as they climb he glanced over her. Finally he broke the silence, "What'd Weasley say to upset you?"

He almost took back the question and apologized as a dark look crossed over her face but clamped his mouth shut as she spoke, "He got angry at me for coming with Viktor, said he was using me to get help with his egg," Her fists clenched as she continued, "He as good as called me a slag!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to imply that." Cedric was pretty sure he knew why Ron had been so upset.

Hermione snorted, "Oh I know he didn't, what he actually meant was worse…" She trailed off and her eyes welled again.

He reached out and caught her arm, stopping her on the fourth floor landing, he whispered "Hey, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you like this."

Hermione shook her head, knocking down more of her curls, "Yes he did, Ron lashes out when he's jealous, and he aims to hurt, just look at what he did to Harry, even though any idiot who saw his face that night should know he didn't put his name in the cup!" Cedric flushed slightly, glad he could honestly say he hadn't seen Harry's face, and then surprise colored his features. She caught it, and huffed "Of course I know he's jealous, I'm not daft."

Cedric asked his next question for all boys everywhere, "Then why'd you go with Krum if you knew Ron fancies you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes in a way that was clearly meant to indicate that he was slow, "I know he fancies me, but he certainly doesn't." A stubborn, determined look flashed over her features then, and Cedric supposed he knew why Krum had asked her; why Weasley fancied her. She ground out, "Ron was coward and I won't be a last resort! Viktor noticed I'm a girl, which is more than I can say for Ron and Harry!"

"You're right; it certainly wasn't fair of Weasley to expect you to wait in the wings while he takes his time realizing you're a girl." Cedric replied sincerely. He scowled to himself, Weasley was a git! Hermione looked surprised and gave him a small smile, he was charmed.

They started up the stairs again and after a minute she spoke quietly, "Thank you Cedric."

"You're welcome," He nodded. Three flights later they reached the portrait of the fat lady and Cedric grabbed Hermione's arm again as she opened her mouth to say the password. He asked, "What did Weasley mean, and why'd it upset you so much if it wasn't true?"

Hermione looked down, unable to meet his eyes as she drew in a deep breath and murmured, "I'm not…" She glanced up for a second and then returned her gaze to the floor, "I'm not the kind of girl boys ask to dances," He opened his mouth to contradicted her but she seemed to sense it as her head lifted and her pleading eyes connected with his, he kept silent and she went on, "I'm not, boys ask me for help with homework, boys talk to me when they want something, and I always thought that Harry and Ron were different but…" Tears leaked from her eyes as she severed their eye contact. He reached out with a gentle hand and brushed some of the tears away, she tried to smile but failed.

He urged, "But?"

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself, "But tonight Ron as good as told me himself that I'm not that girl, I'm not the pretty one who makes the boys fall over themselves or the even the cool girl whose fun to be with, I'm the know-it-all, the one you ask as a last resort, the one you're friends with because she helps you with homework." In that moment Cedric wanted nothing more than to beat Weasley into the ground for making her feel like this, like an obligation. To her astonishment he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into a comforting hug. He almost didn't hear her next words, "This was supposed to be my night, I was asked by a _champion_ to a _ball_, and it was supposed to be a night I'd look back on with happy memories and now all I'm going remember is finally understanding why Ron and Harry tolerate me as a friend."

He wasn't sure what possessed him to ask his next question as he pulled away from her to look at her face, "Have you ever been kissed?"

She was so surprised she answered, "No." She gaped at him now, stunned. He looked into her eyes, amber, bright with tears, and slightly red from all the crying she had done, then he glanced down at her mouth, with her perfect pink lips and then he acted. He cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers, and then he was undone. A bolt of fire shot through him, startling in its intensity. She gasped in surprise and then she melted into the kiss. Her hands curled up and clenched at the fabric of his dress robes as she pulled him closer. His free hand snaked into her hair; he used his hand's position to his advantaged and tilted her head further. He took in her scent and was intoxicated by the smell of roses and beneath that, parchment and ink. He pulled her bottom lip between his and nipped, surprising her into releasing a whimper. A few moments later he broke the kiss to allow them to breathe, though inwardly he cursed his body's dependency on oxygen. He took in her eyes again and was struck by another bolt of fire as he saw how dark her eyes had become. He was sure his were just as intense. They stared at each other for a moment and then slowly they pulled away from each other. Cedric fought the urge to yank her back to him as his body grew cold.

He choked out, "Now you have something else to remember this night by." He nervously ran a hand through his hair; he had not counted on the fact that kissing Hermione Granger would be the single most explosive moment of his life. Cedric had had girlfriends before and not one, not even Cho, had been able to ignite the fire that now coursed through his veins. Quietly, he spoke, "Goodnight Hermione."

He turned and began his long descent and softly, so quiet he almost didn't hear it she said, "Goodnight Cedric."

As he continued down the stairs he heard the portrait, "Password?"

And a second later he heard Hermione's reply, "The rose and the pearl." Again he ran his hand through his hair; he had some thinking to do about that girl.

* * *

Read and review please, let me know if I should continue.


End file.
